Let Love Lead The Way
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Songfic/Xellia. Filia, después de la batalla contra Darkstar, reflexiona sobre sus motivos y sentimientos.


Let Love Lead The Way

Spice Girls

Track #3 del último CD, FOREVER ^-^. (¡¡Si, soy fan de las Spice!!, ¡¡Demándenme!!).

What makes this world go round?

Will the answer let her down?

She is so sweet and young

And her life has just begun

Filia está en una pradera sentada en el pasto pensando, la brisa hace volar su cabello ligeramente junto con algunos pétalos de flores. Desde lo de Dark Star ha estado muy insegura en si lo que ha hecho hasta ahora ha estado bien, después de saber lo de los Dragones Antiguos y demás... y él...

What does her future hold?

That's a story left unknown

Will she make it through her day?

Let our love lead the way

Al llegar a casa y mirar a Jiras y Gravos le vuelve a inquietar la misma duda, sobre todo al ver al bebé Valgarv en la cuna... no recuerda haber estado tan confundida jamás en su vida.

Part of me laughs

Part of me cries

Part of me wants to question why 

Why is there joy?

Why is there pain?

Why is there sunshine then the rain?

One day you're here

Next you are gone

No matter what we must go on

Just keep the faith and

Let love lead the way

Everything will work out fine

If you let love 

Love lead the way

Va al templo de Karyuu Ou-sama, sabe que no pertenece más a ése lugar. No después de todo lo que ha pasado. Sería algo estúpido continuar aquí ahora que le han abierto los ojos. Es así como habla con los altos sacerdotes del templo para decirles que no estará más con ellos.

Sitting there all alone

In the window of her room

Watching the world go by

Brings tears to her eyes

Ya es cerca de la medianoche y ella está sola en su habitación mirando por la ventana. Sigue sin estar segura de haber hecho lo correcto al abandonar el templo, pues casi todo lo que quería estaba en ese lugar... con esas personas. Entonces comienza a llorar.

All she sees is hurt and pain

And she wants to break the chain

She'll keep pressing everyday

And she'll find her own sweet way

De nuevo vuelve a su mente ésa persona... por alguna razón le parece que sólo el la entendería en éstos momentos. Además... ¿Tiene caso seguir con el odio entre razas ahora?. Tiene que encontrar una respuesta y no puede esperar más.

Part of me laughs

Part of me cries

Part of me wants to question why 

Why is there joy?

Why is there pain?

Why is there sunshine then the rain?

One day you're here

Next you are gone

No matter what we must go on

Just keep the faith and

Let love lead the way

Guiada por un sentimiento, tal vez una corazonada sale de casa y se dirige al bosque a mitad de la noche. Hay algo que le dice que lo encontrara. 

Pero entonces se detiene en un pequeño claro iluminado por la luna... ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonta?, es seguro que no lo encuentre... además ¿Por qué lo está buscando?. No tiene caso.

You can be all that

And still can be who you are

You've got to know for sure

That this isn't make believe

You may feel weak

But you are strong

Don't you give up girl

If you keep holding on

You'll never be wrong

Just close your eyes 

Cos it lies deep in your heart

No, no tiene caso seguir negándose a si misma lo que en verdad siente. A pesar de que su mente y su corazón no se ponen de acuerdo, ésta vez seguirá a su corazón; así que da un hondo suspiro y cierra los ojos para tomar valor. Está dispuesta a encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste.

Part of me laughs

Part of me cries

Part of me wants to question why 

Why is there joy?

Why is there pain?

Why is there sunshine then the rain?

One day you're here

Next you are gone

No matter what we must go on

Just keep the faith and

Let love lead the way

Entonces siente como alguien le pone la mano en el hombro. Se gira sorprendida y se encuentra con él.

Xelloss la mira preocupado, ella lo puede ver en sus ojos, en esa mirada demoníaca que ahora se inunda de consternación y... ¿Cariño?.

De alguna manera él sabe lo que ha ocurrido y sin pensarlo ella rompe en llanto mientras se abraza a él.

Part of me laughs

Part of me cries

Part of me wants to question why 

Why is there joy?

Why is there pain?

Why is there sunshine then the rain?

One day you're here

Next you are gone

No matter what we must go on

Just keep the faith and

Let love lead the way

El devuelve el abrazo tratando de calmarla. Ella al estar así siente que todo estará bien, siente que ésta vez está haciendo lo correcto y siente que no se equivocará más. 

Él se siente igual, al fin ambos se dieron cuenta de que no tiene caso disfrazar su amor con peleas y agresiones. ¿Por qué seguir más con ésta farsa?.

Entonces el suavemente la toma por la barbilla y ambos se funden en un tierno beso.

Everything will work out fine

If you let love

Love lead the way

Love lead the way

Love lead the way...

Parece ser que al fin la búsqueda de los dos ha terminado, se dieron cuenta de que al seguir a su corazón no podrán equivocarse, y en ésta ocasión... dejarán que el amor los guíe.

¡¡¡¡WAAAAHHHHH!!!!, ¡¡Ataque de inspiración de nuevo @_@!!. *mira el reloj* 2:15 AM -_-... ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo a éstas horas de la noche?. Y luego nadie me cree que trabajo mejor en las noches -.-;;..

En fin, la 1° vez que escuché ésta canción (Hoy...*gota*), me pareció que la letra le quedaba bien a Ame... pero al instante fué sustituida por Filia ^^;; me pareció que la letra expresa muy bien su manera de ser y de pensar, su personalidad, sobre todo al final de Try.

Lo de Xel tiene principalmente 2 motivos:

#1.- La parte de la canción que dice: One day you're here, next you are gone... No me digan que no encaja ^^;;.

#2.- Ya lo saben, Xel y Filia son mi 2° pareja favorita en Slayers ^-^. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?.

También sé que Xel me quedó algo OOC pero considerando que el mazoku jamás ha tenido escenas románticas era lo que podía hacer ^^;; (además siento que me salió muy kawaii ^0^!!).

Y de ésta manera, con éste songfic Ame retoma sus ficcies empalagosos ¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!.

Daisuke: No sé que sea peor -_-,.

¡¡Amor y paz ^_^ \V/!!. Ugh... Ameria debemos dejar de convivir tanto _.

Principal


End file.
